The Games
by Just Another Wannabe Author 13
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Melark both died in the finale, meaning no winner, no uprising, and the games continued. Once President Snow dies his son, Johnathan Dawson is the new president, and the hunger games Continue. Freya is a sixteen year old orphan girl from district 9 who volunteers to protect her friend in the 99th annual games.
1. Before the Reaping

Before The Reaping

Ever Since President Dawson came into power, life has been harder than usual in some districts, which means many of us had to try to switch to better ones. There, of course is no district 13, District 12 is almost gone, as well as District 11, whether the people there die,or they just move to another one.

My Family lived in District 12 before it became to run down, then we moved to District 11, but that one was to run down to stay. My mom and dad attempted to move again, but they were killed by peacekeepers. It was just me and my sister.

One day my friend Persia Green came to visit us, she won the 94th Hunger Games at the age of 13, anyways she smuggled us into district 9. I believe she wouldn't have been killed even if she were caught i mean the winning tributes are more precious than ever to the capitol and the districts.

mainly because in the 75th Annual Hunger Games no one survived, President snow was embarrassed so embarrassed that he hung himself. putting His son in charge. that was 24 years ago. now at the age of 40, President Dawson is still president, and in the 24 years of his presidency only 10 tributes have won.

i mean i have only been alive for 16 years so obviously i was told this story the few times I've actually been in school. Today is the reaping for the 99th annual hunger games, instead of tons of people wondering who the unlucky tributes are, they are wondering if there will be a winner this year.

I stood up from the couch and walked over to the mirror hanging up, trying to get my red hair to look somewhat presentable for the reaping. I let out a groan of frustration. "God damn it!" i exclaimed. Persia immediately ran from the bathroom her hair wet "what is it Freya?"

"I can't get my stupid hair to stop being crazy!" she sighed. "come on. i'll do it."

"you will?"

"Of course. what are friends for?" i smiled happy for having the best friend in the whole world by my side. "When will Cassia be back from the market?" Persia asked me i sighed. Cassia was my fraternal twin. born 15 minutes apart. Me being the younger child. "I don't know, hopefully its soon it is already 10 and we all still need to get ready." i said looking at Persia's tank top and shorts. "I know i know."

I followed her to the bathroom, there she took a brush and ran it through my tangled waist length hair. i hardly felt it. "Damn i wish i had your hair color. it is such a rarity now. and yours is all natural."

"I got it from my mom." i told her. she smiled sadly then the door opened and a flustered Cassia walked in. "Sorry i took so long girls." she said holding a basket. "I brought us some food though. How does baked potatoes, corn, and mint tea sound?"

"Yum!" Persia exclaimed

"I'll just take the tea. i'm not that hungry, you know me" i said looking at Cassia she nodded. then smiled her bright cheerful smile. Persia braided two pieces of hair and combined them in the back. "Gorgeous!" she said to me i thanked her.

then I went to the closet that had our clothes. i picked out a dark green knee length dress with tulip sleeves then went to the bathroom to change. careful to not mess up my hair i got dressed leaving my feet bare. I really didn't like shoes i mean i spent the first 13 years of my life barefoot. Mom and dad didn't care nor did Persia. Cassia loved shoes and anything fancy.

Her name on the other hand... Cassia was named Cassia because of her "spicy personality" meaning she's very flirtatious, and happy, but when she's angry, watch out. My mom named me Freya because as soon as i was born she saw love in my eyes. my name is derived from Freyja, the Norse goddess of love. Pretty cool huh? as you can tell my mom named us based on our personalities. i mean they are kind of... strange... but they suit us.

Enough about names though. After i put the dress on i looked in the mirror loving how my hair looked. i exited and took a seat in the kitchen sipping my tea. Cassia scarfed down her meal and raced to get changed. she came out in a sky blue knee high dress with long sleeves it looked good with her light brown hair she had on a pair of flats. i clapped as she spun in a circle. "You look lovely sis!" i told her she smiled happily. "Thanks."

Persia then left to get changed. "I'm so nervous!" i told Cassia. She nodded "same." Persia picked us up just over a year ago, and we, Cassia and I, have never been in a reaping. i know the first one your in is when your 12 but, us being in the ruins, hiding, Mom and dad kept us safe, dangerously illegal i know, we all could have been killed. As far as every place knows we were found in the woods away from the districts.

Cassia wrapped her arms around me. don't worry we'll be fine. i promise" Persia exited the bathroom, took one look at us and wrapped us in a hug. "Well girls. we best be going." Cassia and i nodded and we followed Persia out the door.

while walking past the market several kids saw me and ran towards me wrapping me in a hug i fell over and they laughed. "Freya Freya!" a little girl named Morgan called to me. i stood up dizzy. "yes Morgan?" i said picking her up, she was 12 years old but very light i loved her like a sister "I have a present for you!" she said happily.

"What is it?" she pressed a ring in my hand. it was swirled and adjustable, made out of real silver. "aw! its gorgeous!" i told her she blushed. "my daddy made it and said to give it to someone i care about. I thought of you Freya. Look we're twins!" she said holding up her hand and there i saw the same ring i giggled and put it on my ring finger. "Thanks Morgan. Now you better get back to the other 12 year old's." I said putting her down she sniffed. "I'm so scared Freya." I wrapped her in a hug "it'll be ok. i promise." she nodded then ran off.

i caught up with Cassia and Persia. Wiping my sweaty palms on my dress. "ok so you guys will check in, meaning they'll prick your finger, remember you are officially in the database now. i will be waiting over here with the parents, cuz you know. i'm special." she laughed, and wrapped us in another hug. "See you soon kids!" she said smiling. I laughed as did Cassia. I then grabbed her hand.

"Let's do this thing." I said as we walked to the tables.


	2. Reaping

**"Ouch! Jesus!" i exclaimed as the lady pricked my finger really hard. she smirked and pressed my finger to the paper and scanned the blood "Ah Freya, the forest dweller"**

 **i walked away without saying anything. Cassia caught up to me and i grabbed her hand holding it tight as we walked to the 16 year old section. i took a deep breath. as soon as the town bell chimed 12 times. the reaping started.**

 **A lady with pastel purple hair, pastel purple eyelashes, pastel purple lips, and a pastel purple dress walked on stage. "Hello!" she said excitedly. "as most of you know i am Pamela, District 9's escort! Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor! Now we have a film for you all brought to you by the capitol!" She then went silent as the big screen started up** ** _War, terrible war ..._** **it started out i turned to Cassia smiling nervously. "That dress looks lovely on you by the way Freya."**

 **"Thanks i said smiling.**

 **then i turned and saw Morgan, she was twisting her ring wildly she caught my eye and smiled sheepishly. "You OK?" i mouthed she shook her head no. i gave her a soft smile. "It'll be OK." i mouthed i saw her sigh and turn back to the front. All i wanted to do right now was wrap her in a hug. but i couldn't.**

 **the video finally ended and Pamela started talking. "Gosh i just love that! Don't you?" she asked us. no one answered. "okay then. This time we are doing boys first!" she walked over to a bowl and rummaged through it pulling out a small piece of paper. she carefully opened it. "This years male tribute is... drumroll please!" again no one moved or said anything "Ugh. fine then. This year's boy tribute is... Conner Hawthorn. Conner? where are you?" she said looking into the crowd.**

 **finally a boy came forth from the 17 year olds section, he had wavy black hair and vibrant green eyes. he was rather skinny though. He WAS pretty cute. I saw an older lady she was deathly skinny cry out "No! not my baby!" she wailed he turned to her slowly walking towards her, "mother it will be OK." he said patting her shoulder. he then walked towards the steps. Pamela held out her hand to help him up.**

 **she smiled. "now for the girls!" she plunged her hands into another bowl and picked up a piece of paper opening it rather carefully "and this years female tribute is... Morgan Stern! Morgan? Where are you?" my stomach plunged, no not Morgan not precious little Morgan!**

 **Cassia grabbed my arm, tears in her eyes, her hands tightening as Morgan went to the steps, "Let go!" i told her. Morgan was already on the first step. i yanked my arm from Cassia's grasp and ran towards Morgan "Freya" Cassia said racing after me, peacekeepers held us back, "i'm sorry Cassia!" i told her then shimmied through the two peacekeepers racing after Morgan.**

 **i caught up as she was on the third step, yanked her arm and pushed her behind me, then with a strong voice i stood up tall and said. "I...I volunteer as tribute." i would not let Morgan go up there.**

 **she screamed "No! Freya! No!" i turned to her "Morgan. it'll be okay. i promise." i wrapped her in a hug and felt her tears soak my dress, i felt another set of arms wrap around me, Cassia.**

 **I saw Persia come up and gently untangle Morgan from me she was bawling Persia then grabbed Cassia's hand and pulled her away too. i turned and walked up the stairs. my chin held high.**

 **"Wow, what a scene! That was...That was...so sad!" Pamela said wiping tears from her face. "What is your name dearie?" she asked me. "Um didn't you hear it already, you know from the young one and the other one?" Conner said. Pamela was baffled "well, yes... but i would like to hear it from her. come on! say your name!"**

 **"I'm Freya."**

 **"Ah what a lovely name! Freya who were those people down there who wrapped you in the hugs?"**

 **"My friend Morgan Stern, my sister Cassia, and our guardian Persia." i said softly.**

 **"let us have a hand for our tributes!" She started clapping, no one joined. instead they took their three fingers on there left hand and kissed them holding them out to us.**

 **"Freya! We love you!" someone said then they started clapping, Conner even joined smiling at me. "Now shake hands!" Pamela said i stuck my hand out and so did he.**

 **Pamela looked at her watch her mouth dropping open. "Oh my goodness! we are going to be late! come on you two! we must go now!"**

 **"What about goodbyes..." Conner asked. "To late for that. come on!" he looked awful he turned to his mom and with Pamela's protests he raced over and wrapped her in a hug. i have to say a tear escaped me.**

 **"I love you guys!" I yelled to Cassia, Morgan, And Persia then without a reply i went to the train.**


	3. Pamela and Sasha

I held back tears the entire way. What did I just do? I wasn't the biggest fan of killing things, or people, yet here i am heading to the train . Sigh. I mean what i did was better then letting Morgan participate in the hunger games. Letting her die.

I gasped when the train came into view it abruptly washed away my negative thoughts. In front of me was a slick silver train i knew it was fast.

I was paying to much attention to not notice that Conner was bent down tying his shoe, and what did i do? Tripped over his exposed shoe. "Eek!" i said as i fell forward at the last moment i put my hands down and pain shot through them, my knees hit the cement with a SMACK! "Ouch!" i said again as i carefully stood up.

Pamela never noticed a thing, she was already on the train. I looked down and saw my knees were red and scratched my palms too. "Are you OK?" Conner asked me "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I said quickly heading into the train. "Oh my goodness! Freya what happened to you!"

"Um... I tripped. I am kind of uncoordinated..."

"Goodness! We MUST get you cleaned up! Come. Follow me." I knew i had no other choice. i drooped my shoulders and followed her to another part of the train.

My eyes kept wandering. What i saw must have been real silver. I saw all sorts of potted plants to, weirdly. "Hey Pamela? won't these plants fall and break?"

"Of course not silly! President Dawson wouldn't put them on the train if they were going to fall!"

"Well won't they die without sunlight?"

"you sure ask a ton of questions. But to answer you watch this!" she pulled out a little remote out of her pocket and pressed a button, all of a sudden the sides of the train opened up and windows were there. "That is so cool!" i said she just giggled.

we then stopped at a little section full of gauze and bandages among other things. she picked up a long tube, squeezed a little on a cotton ball and started cleaning my knees. "um Pamela, i can do that you know..."

"No no dear. you let me take care of you ok?" i was shocked the only person who ever took care of me was Persia. "well thank you." She just smiled then moved to my palms. "What does your ring look like?" Pamela asked i turned my hand and showed her the ring, "Oh! its just lovely! where did you get it!"

"uh Morgan actually gave it to me before the reaping, she said it was a symbol of our friendship..."

"Oh my. that's very touching."

"Yeah, except i don't know if i can win honestly." She looked me dead in the eyes and said "don't say that Freya. Your mom wouldn't have liked you to say that." i quickly jerked "how do you know my mom?" I asked frantically. "we were best friends before district 12 came tumbling down."

"Wait what?!" i said

"i used to live in district 12. i met your mom when we were eight. we went to school together and everything."

she said looking down and started twisting a ring on her middle finger, it had an Amethyst on it in the shape of a flower. i realised i've seen a similar one before. "My mom had a ring like that! it was a Jade flower though!"

"yes. when we were 19, district 12 was starting to revolt we gave these to each other saying we will always be friends just look for the rings. I never saw your mother again though, till a year ago. when she died."

"Oh" was all i could reply. "When i saw you in the crowd i instantly knew Sasha was your mother. i could tell because of the hair and the eyes. Then when you volunteered for Morgan... I knew you were her daughter. She did the same to me when i was 15."

"Hold on a second, my mother was a tribute in the games?!"

"yep."

"she was in the 84th annual Hunger games?!"

"yes. she was the smartest tribute out there."

"but when i was born mom told me no one won the 84th games."

"She lied to protect you."

"protect me from what?"

"having the same fate, but sadly"

"That didn't happen. Here i am."

"yes. But you will do good i know it." we talked a little more till we headed back in the main car. Conner was sitting patiently in a chair. Pamela got right to business. "Sadly all of the mentors that have won the games have passed on." Conner looked startled. "Wait what?"

"ever since President Dawson came into power your district, district 9, has had no tributes win, meaning no Mentors."

"are you kidding me right now? NONE of them are alive? We have seriously had NONE in 24 years?"

"yes. But i have taken liberty to mentor you. i have been here for 14 games, well in the capitol, but I have seen the games my whole life.

I know how they work sometimes, how the bigger tributes go for the smaller tributes, how the older go for the younger, how the strong go for the weak. All of that."

"But you have never BEEN in the Hunger Games."

"Correct, but i was there when district 12 started trying to revolt, i helped stop them."

"Well Pamela i am sorry but this is no revolution, this is the hunger games where 24 fight to the death till one or none remains!"

"Conner i understand your point, but i will try my hardest to prepare you for the games OK?"

Conner finally looked defeated "Fine." he mumbled. then he looked at me "what Freya? you don't have anything to say?"

"I say we let Pamela Mentor us, i mean she was friends with a winning tribute from district 12." Pamela nodded. "ill let you tell the story OK Freya? I will be in the cafeteria Car if anyone needs me"

Before either one of us could ask "Which one" she was gone. Conner looked at me. "OK Freya Please explain who Pamela was friends with." i sighed and nodded then sat beside him in a chair. "You've lived in District 9 your whole life, right?"

"Yes i have."

"Well my family hasn't. We lived in district 12 before it was basically destroyed."

"So..."

"So did Pamela before she moved to the capitol."

"no way."

"Yes way."

"in the 84th Hunger Games, Pamela was called. A girl named Sasha volunteered for her. She was a fifteen year old girl who was super skinny and not very strong, no one thought she would survive. Yet against all odds she did."

"That's bogus. No one won the 84th Hunger games"

"that's what i thought. Till Pamela told me.

The capitol thought she died but she cut out her tracking device and crushed it. the hovercrafts couldn't find a body, but they thought nothing of it. free from her tracking device she watched as the others die then the gamekeeper said no tributes survived she found a way to get out of the arena and back to district 12. there everyone was shocked to see her. they all thought she was dead. she was the unofficial winner of the 84th hunger games. Sadly a game maker found out and made it their job to put any of Sasha's family in the hunger games."

"How do you know this Freya."

i took a deep breath "because... because Sasha was my mother."

"wait what?"

"you say that a lot don't you."

"Shut up."

"Sasha is or was my mother. why did you think we were on the run. it wasn't because conditions were bad it was because if we were found out we would be put in the games."

"how does Pamela know this?"

"Pamela and my mom were best friends. My mom had her swear to keep us hidden, but..."

"Persia found you."

"Yeah. Cassia doesn't know anything about this. With my actions though i'm pretty sure everyone knows I'm Sasha's daughter. The rebel, hidden in plain sight."

"What ever happened to you mom Freya?"

"A year ago she and my dad were trying to take us to district 10 but they were caught and killed by peacekeepers. I'm starting to think it wasn't because of leaving her district but"

"Because of what she did."

"yeah. Exactly."

"Damn. that must have been crazy."


	4. Before the Chariots

We then lapsed into silence till it became extremely uncomfortable "so now you know about my family. tell me about yours."

"oh God. Where to start?"

"how about with your father."

"OK... i don't know much about him just that he was a Hawthorne, he had one older brother, and one little sister. his name was Rory. Rory Hawthorne. After his family died in the almost uprising of district 12, he fled. when he was 21 he met a girl, had a one night stand, then fled again leaving the woman pregnant with, you guessed it me. She was 21 when i was born into district 9. i lived with her till i was 5, she then just up and left and my mom, Clarity adopted me."

"So you don't know where your birth parents are?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"oh."

"yup pretty boring life story huh."

"Hey if that never happened you wouldn't have met Clarity."

"that is true. the only awful thing is she gets sick so much i'm terrified i'll lose her, and now, she's going to lose ."

"Don't say that Conner."

"it's the truth. Even though you have been in district 9 a little more than a year everyone loves your loving, caring, and smart personality."

"stop it."

"I'm just being honest Freya." i sighed and we lapsed back into silence, i took the time to rest my eyes.

I was awoken to soon to Pamela saying "GUYS! WE ARE ENTERING THE TUNNEL!Go on! wave to them!" i stood up stretching my back and headed to where conner was all of a sudden i saw millions of neon colored hair, not a single person had a real hair color, i was shocked "Holy crap. Welcome to crazy town." I mumbled Conner laughed.

"Wave." i nodded and started waving to the neon people. that carried on for a few minutes then we were at the train station. "Come on you two! Lets go lets go!" without another word she grabbed our arms and dragged us to the train doors. in front of us was a plain building.

"Go on! you have to get cleaned up for the stylists! we are already a minute late!" Geez that's sooo late. Whatever though. Inside was chaos more capitol citizens were inside yelling at each other. "District 9 is here!" someone yelled and instantly two people came up a dragged me to a room. "Um whats going on?"

instead a woman with pink hair said "Oh my goodness! She looks just like Sasha! This MUST be her daughter!" i then was told to take my clothes off. "Um how about no." i said one stylist with light blue skin shrieked "oh my god! look at her feet! they're BARE!"

"um yeah. i don't like wearing shoes..." the light blue girl looked startled then she backed out of the room. "now please undress!" the girl with the pink hair asked yet again.

knowing i couldn't do anything else i took off my dress leaving me in my undergarments i was shaking from fear and cold. "Lay down on the table please. We're going to clean you off."

"i can clean myself thank you very much!"

"No can do. Now these" she pointed to my bra and underwear "are gonna have to go"

"not only no but HELL no! I'm not going to be naked in front of people i don't even know! Don't even think i'll let you guys touch me!"

"Sasha's daughter, i understand you are nervous but we won't harm you in any way, i have been doing this for 45 years, my partner here," a girl with tattoos all over her body "has been doing it for 25. This is something every tribute goes through before meeting their main stylist."

"my name is Freya."

"Freya. Please understand this is just as awkward for us as it is for you." i silently nodded and undressed all the way laying down on the cold table.

then they began to clean, first i was sprayed with jets of freezing cold water then scrubbed down what felt like sandpaper, i hardly doubt it was though. Then sprayed with lukewarm water scrubbed with soap that felt like it burnt me then sprayed with warm after and my hair got shampooed my body cleaned with a regular soap, it smelt like vanilla, then sprayed once again, after that came the waxing which hurt so much! finally i was done.

"ah! Beautiful!" the pink haired girl said. "by the way I'm Mandie and this is Sandie."

"um nice to meet you."

"i think it is time to take you to... Beau. Put this robe on and follow me!" Mandie said. i pulled the robe on and followed her and Sandie.

They left me in a simple pale green room where i would lie on a table to wait. the tables were so uncomfortable, and cold.

i waited about ten minutes when a man entered his skin was the color of cocoa powder and his eyes were outlined with silver eyeliner and he had silver irises he had a wide arrangement of piercings on his right ear and just one on his left, his nails also silver colored, he rocked it i sat up and he shook out his hand

"i am Beau. and boy was Mandie right. you do look just like your mother. I remember her she was the very first tribute i was a stylist for." Nowadays President Dawson doesn't really care about your costumes when it comes to the chariot ride. Shocking right? I could see President Snow being very disappointed in President Dawson, I mean two districts are practically nonexistent, and not many tributes have won the hunger games.

"was that when President Dawson cared about the looks reflecting the games?"

"Somewhat, by that time he wanted at least one piece of their costume to reflect their district. Hmm... what should I do for you?"

"I don't care as long as I'm not naked." he chuckled. " I understand. That was very brave what you did for that little girl. Your mother would be so proud of you Freya"

I smiled at the compliment. he grabbed my wrist and had me follow him. we entered a room, his office perhaps, and he had me sit down in a chair while he thought about his design. He looked at my ring and smiled, then my hair, then my face. "Aha! I got it!" he said.


	5. Goddess

I was a little worried about what my outfit would be. Beau left with some other stylists to a room to the right of me and I just sat there waiting.

Every once in awhile a stylist would come out and measure me the quickly go back in. I sat there staring at a clock while I waited. a good two hours later Beau and his stylists were done. according to the clock I had an hour to get changed and head to the place where the chariot ride would be held.

"ready to see your outfit Freya?" Beau asked I nodded. "as you know, your name is the name of the Norse goddess of love. We decided to use your name as our inspiration."

he then pulled out a beautiful gown the top was red with gold colored disks that would act as the collar, and the same design were my waist would go there were also very long sleeve things that the top, which would be were my elbows would are, were the same design as the waist. the sleeves would also go to my waist, or the backs would, the fronts were arm warmers the same color as the top and the waist. it also had a very intricate design were my chest was, it was gorgeous.

My mouth dropped open in astonishment, I couldn't wait to put it on. it was simple yet elegant , not to mention very goddess like. "wow. that is so amazing!" Beau smiled "thank you Freya. Here I'll help you put it on, it is kind of snug though, Sorry about that"

"As long as I can breathe I should be fine. " I said smiling.

he chuckled I took off the robe and put on the gorgeous dress. it was so silky I loved it. "now we have to do hair and makeup then you can look in the mirror OK?" I just nodded.

I was ushered into a room full of makeup and hair stuff, "oh my goodness! Freya you look gorgeous!" Mandie from earlier said, apparently her and Sandie were my stylists. "Sit sit!" I did. they started brushing through my hair putting different things in it to make it super soft, then like how Persia had done before, they braided a strand of hair on each side and clipped it to the back. When it was time for makeup Mandie told Sandie to make me look natural, no crazy colors, it was a very weird sensation having makeup put on me. Finally I was done.

They led me back to the main room and there I saw a girl looking at me, her hair fell in silky waves down her back and when she turned her head she saw an elegant braid, her eyes had light brown powder on them and her lips a dark red, the dress made her look like she was from a different realm. she was gorgeous. I was gorgeous. I smiled brightly "Wow." was all I could say.

Beau came in and clapped his hands together "there's my goddess! You look absolutely beautiful Freya!" I smiled "thanks."

"are you ready to go?"

I took a deep breath. "ready as i'll ever be." he nodded and with Mandie and Sandie following, we headed out to a car that would take us to the training room were the chariot Parade would be held.

Conner and his stylists would meet us there. the ride was silent when we arrived I was ushered to the district 9 chariot. it was going to be pulled by two jet black horses, they were gorgeous. I went over and started stroking one. it was so soft. even though district 11 and 12 were basically gone there were still 24 tributes shockingly. 4 were from district 7 and four were from district 8, next year four would be from district 9 and four from district 10, or maybe not, I mean it will be the 100th annual hunger games. For district 7 and district 8 two extra chariot rides were there.

everyone had a different outfit that matched their partners in one way or another. I looked back at the horse after seeing two 12 year olds from district 10, my heart broke. Poor kids. I kept stroking the horses manes while I waited for Conner.

"they are gorgeous aren't they?" I looked back and saw a blonde haired girl. "I'm Chrissy. District 4."

"nice to meet you" I said. "I'm Freya. district 9."

"ah that's why you looked familiar you volunteered for that little girl, Morgan right?" I just nodded then noticed her neck it had a scar on it. "what happened right there?" I asked pointing "Oh! I was attacked by a crow before I left. A bad Omen I swear."

"I've heard that."

"your Sasha's daughter huh? My mom was in the 84th Hunger games with your mom. They were allies."

"really? cool."

"yeah, so I guess what I'm getting at is, Will you be my Ally?" I was about to reply when Conner said, "I'm sorry Chrissy, Freya's Ally position is full."

"Conner! don't be rude!"

"she'll kill you the first chance she gets. Her mom was the one who killed your mom." Crissy Groaned, "A**hole" she mumbled stalking off. "are you serious?" I asked Conner looking at him

he took a step back, "wow you look amazing." I instantly felt blush rush into my cheeks. Great. "And yes I was serious, while waiting for my stylists to make my outfit I watched the 84th hunger games, and her mom did "Kill" your mom."

"wow. I was about to make a very stupid mistake."

"yes you were, luckily I was here." I laughed.

Conner looked very handsome he wore a white suit with a tie that matched my collar, he also had simple black shoes on, my nose scrunched. "hey don't diss on the shoes, let me see yours." I smiled and picked up my dress exposing my bare feet. "ha Beau didn't make me wear any. He knows I can't stand them."

"Wow a girl who can't stand shoes, you sure are something else Freya."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said getting on the chariot.


	6. Chariot

I couldn't help but notice Conner was still staring at me as I stood beside him. I tried to ignore it. I really did I partly succeeded then the silence became weird. I finally turned to him, "so what's your stylist's name?" he finally snapped out of his trance "oh its Coral. She's pretty cool. I mean this outfit is kind of boring. But I'll deal"

" Well if you could have made your own outfit what would it have looked like? "

"hmmm... Tough question. Honestly I don't know. What about you? "

"same. "

" oh. I get it you asked because you know the stylist's had better skills. "

"sort of. I mean I'm pretty sure if we didn't have to kind of correspond our outfits Coral would have made something amazing. " he just nodded. Then we lapsed into silence yet again. I watched as the other tributes wandered around all their outfits were stunning. "you look like a goddess." a shy little voice from behind me said making me jump. I turned and saw a girl in a dress that went to her knees and it looked good but it was so... Shiny. Shiny gold colored. "thank you. "

" I'm Raelynn. "

"Freya" she giggled and ran off. "well that was strange..." I told Conner "you got that right" Then someone shouted " Get the first chariot ready!" My palms started to sweat "oh gosh, i'm going to go out in front of hundred of people..." Conner laid a hand on my Shoulder. "If your worried about the chariot rides wait till its time for your interview."

i was about to say something when our chariot started to move slowly. Then the pace quickened as did my breathing. I wiped my palms on my dress. You can do this Freya. I told myself conner glanced at me. Then slowly grabbed my hand, my breathing started to slow. As we saw the chariots from 8 ahead of us, I gripped his hand then we were outside, the citizens if the capitol waving at us I raised my hand not clenched in Conners and waved back, he then swept me up and spun me on the chariot, my dress fanned around us a smile lit up my face and the citizens went ballistic. We stopped at the center, I had a lily clutched in my right hand corners in my left still. The president cleared his voice and said "welcome tributes! We welcome you! We appreciate your bravery in risking your life for your people. All of them from the districts, and from the capitol. " he said finishing, we were then off again.

Back where we started, Beau and who I presumed to be Coral were standing there with smiles on their faces "that was absolutely amazing you two! Conner what or who gave you the idea of spinning Freya like that?" Coral asked.

"she just looked super nervous so I thought maybe spinning her would release some of her nervousness... "

"Well it was brilliant."


End file.
